warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Amendera Kendel
Amendera Kendel was an Oblivion Knight of the Sisters of Silence during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy in the late 30th and early 31st Millennia. She would later be recruited by the Regent of Terra, Malcador the Sigillite, as one of his senior agents and granted the rank of Agentia Tertius. Following the Horus Heresy, she was one of the founding members of the newly-created Holy Orders of the Inquisition. History At the outset of the Horus Heresy, Amendera Kendel was thirty standard years old, recruited from an unnamed world located in the Belladone Reach. While traveling to Terra aboard a Black Ship, she met Emrilia Herkaaze, who was also recruited from a world in the Belladone Reach. The two would later become friends during their aspirant trials after they were both selected by the Silent Sisterhood to join their ranks. At some point, following her induction as a Null Maiden, both Kendel and Herkaaze would encounter a fire-witch on the world of Sheol Trinus. Unwilling to fall back and regroup, Herkaaze would be badly wounded when she was struck by burning debris that blinded her left eye and badly scarred her face. She would later blame Kendel for not supporting her, and the friendship between the two soured. Jorgall Persecution By the latter years of the Great Crusade, Sister Kendel had achieved the rank of Oblivion Knight and commanded the Black Ship Aeria Gloris. At this time, Sister Kendel was a part of a cadre of Sisters sent on the orders of Malcador the Sigillite to deploy alongside the Death Guard Legion in pursuit of the xenos known as the Jorgall for daring to venture into human space. The Sisters proved instrumental in attacking and wounding a powerful mutant Jorgall psyker. They captured the wounded creature for transport back to Terra and further research into its abilities. Sister Kendel then moved on to perform other duties. During this campaign, Kendel would first come into contact with Battle-Captain Nathaniel Garro, the commander of the Death Guard's 7th Great Company. She was greatly impressed by the Astartes' dutiful service. Horus Heresy After the Horus Heresy began on Istvaan III, Kendel and the Aeria Gloris intercepted the Imperial Fists flagship, the Phalanx in the Sol System when it returned with loyalist survivors from the Death Guard frigate Eisenstein. Known as 'The Seventy', Sister Kendel volunteered to protect the Battle-Captain Nathaniel Garro and his fellow survivors at the Somnus Citadel on Luna. She was later forced to lead her fellow Sisters into battle with the corrupted Death Guard Astartes Solun Decius who had finally given into the Nurglite contagion inflicted upon him by the reanimated corpses aboard the Eisenstein. His corrupted body had mutated into a daemonic entity known as the Lord of the Flies. Agentia Tertius After defeating this daemonic threat, Sister Kendel, Battle-Captain Garro and Captain Iacton Qruze of the Luna Wolves were confronted by Malcador the Sigillite. The Regent of Terra informed them of his intentions to form a new organisation which would need to utilise "men and women of an inquisitive nature" and offered them a place within this fellowship of Loyalists, and promoted Kendel to the rank of Agentia Tertius. Kendel was marked with a brand composed of liquid metal scars that formed the sigil of the Regent of Terra, imbuing her with his authority. Kendel also broke her Vow of Tranquillity, though she considered that her oaths had changed following her recruitment by Malcador rather than being broken. She returned to the Somnus Citadel to recruit Bajun Kyda and Helig Gallor for a mission to Proxima Majoris. Amendera Kendel became the first mortal to order the ultimate sanction of Exterminatus, which was carried out on Proxima Majoris once Kendel determined that its leaders had betrayed the Imperium. Physical Appearance Like her fellow Sisters, Amendera Kendel cut an impressive figure; she was lithe and poised, clad in a shimmering snakeskin over-suit of dense mail and a sweep of golden armour plate that resembled a bodice. She wore her purple-black coloured hair in a topknot from a seamless scalp, bare but for a blood-red tattoo of the Imperial Aquila. Wargear *'Vratine Armour' - When a Sister-aspirant takes her final oaths of duty and says the last words she will ever utter aloud in her lifetime, she is given her panoply of war: the Vratine Armour -- literally "the armour of the oath." It is a subpattern of technologically-advanced battlegear which shares design elements with both the Power Armour of the Legiones Astartes and the silicate-mesh of Selenite void-mail, though unlike either of those famed armours, it is not -- at least without additional gearing -- fully environmentally sealed or designed for extended operations. It does, however, provide formidable protection from ballistic impacts and directed energy weapons, and is tailored and forged uniquely to its intended wearer to allow for their complete freedom of movement and to augment their reaction speed. *'Voidsheen Cloak' - The Voidsheen Cloaks worn by the Oblivion Knights of the Sisters of Silence are made from micro-vitrious mesh designed to diffract and absorb energy. *'Execution Blade' - In addition to their role as witch-seekers and stern guardians of the tithe of the psyker-born, the Sisters of Silence also serve as remorseless executioners when the need arises, with the time-honoured method of beheading before immolation their preferred agency of final sanction. To this end they often carry unique, finely-wrought two-handed blades, forged to the same exacting standards of the ancient Charnabal Sabres favoured for duelling among the Terran Courts, which are edged in diamond-hard silica glass, making for a wickedly-sharp cutting edge. A skilled strike from one of these weapons can part the seals of the finest armour in battle just as easily as it parts the head from the shoulders of the condemned. *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Psyk-Out Grenades' Optional Wargear *'Power Axe' *'Proteus Neuro-Lash' - Fashioned in the shape of baroque multi-headed flails or ornate three-sectioned staves, the Proteus neuro-lashes are relics of the Age of Strife used by the most skilled warriors among the ranks of the Silent Sisters to subdue large numbers of assailants at once. The neural prongs that adorn the weapons generate a phase-conducted shock field which works to overload a victim's nervous system with bursts of intense agony, so that even the slightest touch leaves them helpless. *'Hand Flamer' *'Needle Pistol' *'Plasma Pistol' Sources *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Artbook), pg. 146 *''Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''The Horus Heresy Book Seven: Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 251 *''Tales of Heresy'' (Anthology), "The Voice" by James Swallow *''The Silent War'' (Anthology), "Ghosts Speak Not" by James Swallow Category:A Category:K Category:Characters Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium